Nintendo Power V76
Nintendo Power V76 is the September 1995 issue of Nintendo Power magazine. It features Killer Instinct on it's cover. Power Charts The "Power Charts" section of the magazine lists the top 20 Super NES games and only the top 10 Game Boy games as ranked by the readers. The following are the first 5 for each game system from this issue. *Super NES *# Donkey Kong Country *# Killer Instinct *# Final Fantasy III *# The Legend of Zelda: A Link to the Past *# Chrono Trigger *Game Boy *# The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening *# Donkey Kong Land *# Metroid II: Return of Samus *# Donkey Kong *# Tetris Super NES ''Killer Instinct'' The first Super NES article is the cover story, Killer Instinct. The 12-page article provides details for each fighter within the game. ''Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest'' The next featured game is Donkey Kong Country 2: Diddy's Kong Quest. The article gives a glimpse of what the game is about and looks like, providing screenshots and 3D model artwork. ''Doom'' The next SNES game featured in the magazine is Doom. The article has maps for 8 different areas in Scenario One. ''Castlevania: Dracula X'' Castlevania: Dracula X is the next Super NES game reviewed. It provides maps for Stages 1-4. ''The Mask'' The next article reviews The Mask, based on the film of the same name. Maps for four different levels are provided. ''Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story'' The next reviewed game is Dragon: The Bruce Lee Story. It just gives a brief look at what to expect in each level. Virtual Boy ''Red Alarm'' The first Virtual Boy article talks about Red Alarm. It explains what to expect in the first four stages. ''Golf'' The next game reviewed is Golf. It discusses different scenarios. Take 2 Reviews Take 2 Reviews were brief 2-page previews of upcoming games. The Super NES game featured in this issue is Syndicate. Epic Center This article would give strategies for certain role-playing games. Some of the games listed here included Chrono Trigger, Romance of the Three Kingdoms IV: Wall of Fire and Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen. Men of Power: An Insider Interview with Nintendo's Top Team This article is an interview with Nintendo of America's then-president Minoru Arakawa and chairman Howard Lincoln. They discuss the upcoming Nintendo 64 and the future of the company. Classified Information The Classified Information section reveals codes and hidden secrets in certain games. Games featured in this section include: Counselor's Corner Counselor's Corner is a feature in which the writers of the magazine would respond to game-related questions in the hope of getting the player out of a tough spot in various games. The games featured in this issue are Tecmo Secret of the Stars (SNES), Blackthorne (SNES), Ogre Battle: The March of the Black Queen (SNES), and Donkey Kong Land (GB). Game Boy Super Game Boy Classics The Game Boy article discusses a "2-in-1" game: Arcade Classic 3: Galaga + Galaxian, briefly talking about the gameplay. Now Playing This article lists new game releases and ratings for those games. It also has a very brief overview of a few of them. Some of the top-rated games in this section include (in alphabetical order): *''Doom'' (SNES), Golf (VB), Killer Instinct (SNES), and Red Alarm (VB). Pak Watch The Pak Watch section showcased games that were scheduled for release. It gave the reader a quick glance at future games. Some of the games seen in this section include NHL 96 (SNES), Lost Vikings 2 (SNES), Arcade Classic 4: Defender + Joust (GB), and Wayne Gretzky and the NHLPA All-Stars (SNES). Category:1995 Nintendo Power volumes